HomeBound
by GelitanOverlord
Summary: My Story
1. Chapter 1

a young man stands in his bedroom. he is then shot by an unknown assailant.

*shifts to alternate universe*

ah here his is, now where were we? ah yes. it just so happens that today on the 9th of september in 2016 it happens to be this young mans 13th birthday. now due to parental abuse and general negligence, only now he is going to be given a name what shall it be?

FISH LOVER

What? No! just because you live underwater, does not mean you love fish. lets try again.

Ray Grafin

Your name is Ray, and as previously mentioned you live underwater, and you have a knack for not only delving into the deep and disturbing mental levels of your own subconscious.

So what will you do now?


	2. Chapter 2

You decide to get some food as you have not ate in the last 24 hours. the reason why is that your dad is responsible for changing your specibus to canekind by surgically attaching it to your arm and you are considered to have severe trauma. your dad in your eyes is the single reason why your only friends are online. anyway you remember that you don't have a door and are confined to the prison that is your room. you decide to to talk to one of your friends.

 _DepressedMelody has started pestering YachtingTone_

 _DM: Hey whats up?_

 _YT: Nothing just ordering this game._

 _YT: Sburb i told you about it right?_

 _DM: yeah, hey when you get it can you send me the schematic?_

 _YT: sure_

 _DepressedMelody ceased pestering YachtingTone_

good. Now when she gets the game, you will get the schematic to print it, and everything will be great!

well not right now, because you will pass out if you don't eat.


	3. Chapter 3

No you are dead serious, you have to eat now. you decide to start to poke the wall where the door used to be with your cane. after about 90 seconds the door gives way and you finally go downstairs.

My goodness! this place is a mess! there is broken glass all around the floor, blood in various areas and you are pretty sure that there are some landmines located here which makes no sense because it would destroy the house and kill all in it. but it is your dad, the guy who decided to attach a cane to your hand.

Thankfully, the fridge is just around the corner and is open! you can see spaghetti sitting in there with tomato sauce. you decide to start to traverse the room.

You start to walk carefully while pushing glass out of the way, making sure that they don't activate the mines. after what seems like forever, you finally make it to the fridge. as you get the spaghetti the worst possible thing happens.

Your dad appears.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Oh wait. that's not your dad. it's just his corpse! Might as well throw it in the trash, it's taking up space./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"You arrive at your room and start to warm it up with your lamp. you decide to go to your bed and try to sleep. you are now Ray's dreamself. this is your escape from reality, your one place you can go to truly enjoy your mere existence. the main reason is that your arm is not a cane and you can finally use a weapon that can be used for something else then simply shoving and poking at stuff. the main thing you do here is leap around here and just mess around./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"You decide to wake up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"You see your food smoking so you decide to eat it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"In the meantime you decide to look around your room and see what is around here./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"You are interested in reading self help books to raise your self-esteem. you want to read "A Clockwork Orange" but it is impossible as it uses russian slang. you have been working on a prothstetic limb to fix your arm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"you decide to wait around and you decide to wire up your 3D printer/p 


	5. Chapter 5

After you wire up the printer your attention goes to the drawer that has all of the random crap that your friends send you.

It contains 200 shades of paper clips, 58 pages of soggy paper and 1 game guide for 1 game.

you decide to contact your friend.

 _DepressedMelody has started pestering YachtingTone_

 _DM: hey what's up?_

 _YT: Just got it, going to send you both disks._

 _DM: wait 2 disks?_

 _YT: yeah_

 _YT: one for the player and one for the server_

 _DM: Please explain_

 _YT: so the client is used to play the game_

 _Yt: and the server is used to host the game._

 _DM: ahhh_

 _DM: so can you send both?_

 _YT: yeah, but you need to tell Max and Laura_

 _DM: ok_

 _DM: wait_

 _DM: i feel like this is the worst way to introduce them_

 _YT: ummm ok?_

 _DepressedMelody has ceased pestering YachtingTone_

 _You leave the conversation feeling like you broke some sort of wall. anyways you better explore the house._


	6. Chapter 6

Ray, be Shelby 1 hour in the past.

You are now Shelby.

Your name is Shelby Adfanium. You live in a house in the middle of the neighborhood, and you have a multitude of interests. you love talking to your friends and you have quite the interest in sending schematics to your friends. you have just ordered one of the most hyped up games of the decade, "sburb" which is a supposed augmented reality building game that you plan to play with your friends.

What will you do?

You decide to order the game. you were selected for 1 hour delivery from amazone for this game and it is quite useful. you decide to wire up your sendificator.

this amazing machine is wired to teleport items to other sendificators, which you have given to all of your friends so that you can send things to them.

it seems that one of your friends is pestering you.

 _DepressedMelody has started pestering YachtingTone_

 _DM: Hey whats up?_

 _YT: Nothing just ordering this game._

 _YT: Sburb i told you about it right?_

 _DM: yeah, hey when you get it can you send me the schematic?_

 _YT: sure_

 _DepressedMelody ceased pestering YachtingTone_

you decide to wait for the game to come. in the meantime what will you do?

You decide to be ray 30 minutes in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

You are now Ray 60 minutes in the future.

Wait.

Um... Nevermind.

You decide to Boot up the game.

It's loading.

and loading.

Wow this is long.

Might as well switch perspective!

Your name is Max Pelham 30 minutes in the future and you are about to die. you don't have time to talk about yourself because there are meteors raining down on all started when Ray decided to make you join in his"game" which apperentely brings upon the end of the world.

 _Ghastly Bottle has started pestering Depressed Melody_

 _GB: You scumbag._

 _GB: You are the worst person i have meet in my life_

 _DM: Woah man_

 _DM: Sorry for causing the apocolypse_

 _GB: SORRY?!_

 _DM: hey it's all i can do right now._

 _Depressed Melody Has Ceased Pestering Ghaslty Bottle_

Wow. What a jerk.

You are now Ray again 35 minutes in the future


	8. Chapter 8

Loading...

You have been staring at this screen for the last 5 minutes and it is getting quite boring. So you have been trying to understand all the terms used. Grist? Cruxite? What does this mean? You decide to get another game manual.

 _DepressedMelody started pestering Yachtingtone_

 _DM: Hey_

 _DM: I need a favor_

 _DM: I need another game manual_

 _YT: ok_

 _YT: by the way i installed a mod_

 _DM: there are mods?_

 _YT: yeah_

 _YT: an energy mod_

 _DM: Ok._

 _DepressedMelody Has Ceased Pestering YachtingTone_

You wait a second before a bright light engulfs the room and a manual appears. You pick it up and skim through it before you realize that the game is almost done loading. you notify Shelby that your client is ready and that she should install it.

You are now Shelby. Thankfully, the package has arrived and you are now installing. You see a screen that says"Enter Client Code"

 _YT: hey_

 _DM: Yes?_

 _YT: whats your client code_

 _DM: Ummm_

 _DM: 23469B_

 _YT: alright_

You enter the code and now you can see Ray.

 _YT: im in_

 _YT: now i can see you_

 _DM: Ok_

 _DM: What now?_

 _YT: i can place this_

 _YT: it's called "The Reader"_

You place it down with a resounding thud. You then realize that this item has depleted 4 units of "Build Grist" out of 20. You have no idea what this is so you get your manual and consult the page on build grist.

 _Build Grist is the main material of the game_

 _You get this by recycling or by defeating enemies_

 _DM: Enemies?_

 _DM: I thought this was an archatecture game._

 _YT: ray go downstairs_

 _DM: No, There are land mines._

 _YT: Just go_

You see Ray go downstairs and now you can see it. You then recycle all of the mess on the floor.

 _You have recieved_

 _100 Gunpowder_

 _200 Blood_

 _300 Glass_

 _DM: Ok, so what now_

 _YT: i guess i place the next item._

 _DM: Do it here_

 _DM: I don't wan't all this clutter in my room._

You place the "Cruxtruder", the "Cutter" and the "Creator. Now to find out what to do with all this stuff


End file.
